A Vampire's Halloween
by King Hawke
Summary: Cordelia's wish universe: wills/xander are vampires. they still dress up for halloween and get transformed. it covers more than "Death Note"'s world and buffy's. just as a disclaimer to readers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other shows included in the Halloween event.

Author's Note: Vampire Willow will act like the show's Vampire Willow concerning both genders.

* * *

Xander, Willow, and Jesse are dragged through the crypt from the graveyard. Poor children, with no big bad Vampire Slayer to save them. The dark passages echo with the struggling grunts of Jesse and Xander while Willow whimpers pitifully. The fair haired Darla laughs with delight. "This one has some spirit!" she exclaims, drawing Xander closer to her. "I want to taste you," she purrs. "But the Master has want of you first." Luke takes a nip at Willow's neck, lapping her blood just enough for a taste. "Luke!" Darla scolds harshly. "Keep the sacrifices pure!" He grumbles and drags the struggling teens to the lair.

The three teenagers are thrown to the ground roughly. Xander staggers to his feet and helps up Willow and Jesse. They go back to back to face their captors. Xander grits his teeth and gets into a defensive stance while Jesse does the same. Willow hides between them. "I won't let them get you, Willow," Xander states, staring at the vampires around them. "If you harm a hair on her head, I'll kill you!" Jesse growls at the vampires around him and nods in agreement. Finally the figure facing away from them spins on his heels to see them. The humanoid creature has a smooth bald head and distinctively ugly vampire features. His sharp fingernails look almost like claws as he clasps his hands together in front of him.

"Such devotion to each other! I am inspired," the Master speaks pleasantly. "Darla, make those two into vampires. I can use them." He shoots Luke a sharp glance, "Especially since the girl has been touched, after my express orders for them not to be." Luke falls to his knees in repentance and bows his head. The Master approaches him slowly and ruffles his hair. "Young blood, so impetuous these days." He strikes the vampire across the face, leaving claw marks. "Know your place, my servant. Leave me." The man rises to his feet and retreats quickly to the dark tunnels.

The Master watches with amusement as Xander and Jesse try to punch at the vampires, only to have their fists grabbed and they are forced to their knees. Willow hits the vampires holding them to no avail before Darla forces her to her knees as well. "Get away from me, vampire bitch," Willow says bravely before being slapped across the face. The Master laughs at the redhead's renewed shaking.

Xander grunts in pain and shouts, "Leave her alone! "

The Master replies smoothly, "Is she yours, young man? Would you be willing to die for her?"

Willow and Xander's gazes connect. "I would," he states solemnly. "Please let her go."

"Xander," she whispers, "I won't leave you. I-I love you."

"I know," he whispers back with a weak smile.

Darla makes dry heaving noises at the sappiness while the Master watches the couple curiously. "Enough of that," the elder vampire commands. She immediately stops. "What is your name, boy?"

"Xander Harris," he says boldly.

Jesse opens his mouth to say something but the Master quickly grabs him by the jaw and lifts him off of the ground. "You will be the sacrifice to make me free tonight. Before the sun rises, Sunnydale will be mine. Now be quiet." He flings the boy against the wall, bones cracking on impact. He falls to the ground and does not get back up. Turning back to the couple while ignoring their outraged screams and shouts to leave him alone, he silences them with a wave of his hand. "Now, my children," he speaks in a soothing tone. "You two are inseparable. Such love is like that of my beloved Darla and my old favorite Angelus…before he got a pesky soul. Since we wiped out the clan who cursed him, we have no fear of that threat again. I have an offer for both of you. Either I will kill the girl, or we can make you two live together forever."

"You mean as vampires?" Xander asks incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

Willow stammers, "B-but, Xander, we could be together!"

"Your lady friend is wise," the Master intones cheerfully. "You should heed her advice. I do not offer this gift of immortality to just anyone, you know. What say you?"

Xander looks back and forth between the imposing Master Vampire and the pleading, fearful eyes of his Willow. Darla places her hands on his shoulders and whispers in his ear, "I would say yes if I were you." He feels an odd urge to listen to what she has to say.

"O-okay," he says slowly. "Just don't hurt Willow." The Master nods to Darla who immediately raises them both up with a hand on each of their necks. Licking her lips, the beautiful blonde sinks her teeth into the luscious neck of the young man in front of her, draining her blood slowly but surely. Willow gasps for breath while watching helplessly as her Xander is slowly being drained away.

Darla drops him to his knees after a few minutes and cuts her wrist with a fingernail. She holds out her wrist to the young man. With eyes glazed over and his skin pale as a sheet, he grabs onto her bleeding wrist and laps up the precious life giving fluid hungrily. His appetite grows more with each drop that slides down his throat. She moves her wrist away and places her hand on his forehead. "Enough, boy." He tries to get more, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a puppy. She frowns and swiftly strikes him on the forehead, knocking him out. "He is kind of cute, isn't he?" she grins evilly at Willow. "Maybe I should make him mine personally. Probably still a virgin too." Willow's eyes go wide as she tries to protest despite her lack of breath.

Her hand loosens around Willow's throat as she draws the adorable redhead girl closer. "Don't worry," Darla coos. "I will make you mine too." She stares into Willow's eyes, causing the teenager to fall into a trance. "Tilt your head for me, cutie pie," she drawls. Willow tilts her head and pulls her hair back off her neck. "Perfect," Darla grins with blood-laden lips. She bears her fangs and buries them in her new victim's throat. Willow gasps in pain weakly as the blood is drained one gulp at a time. When Darla has had enough, she holds up her wrist to Willow's mouth. The redhead latches onto the blonde's wrist without hesitation, slurping away noisily. When she has her fill, Willow's eyes roll to the back of her head and she collapses. Darla catches her on her arm and lifts both of them onto her shoulders. "May I put them in my quarters, Master?" she inquires respectfully. The Master nods once, causing two vampire minions to help her carry them.

The Master claps as they leave the room. "Skillfully done, Darla. That was marvelous." He turns his watchful eye to the remaining boy on the floor. "You on the other hand, my boy, are meant for a higher purpose." He reaches for Jesse with his eyes locked on the jugular. "Namely, on letting me go higher than this place."

**Several Hours Later: **

People run in terror as their houses are caught on fire and vampires flood the streets. The undead fall upon the fleeing victims like locusts upon a wheat field. The people are dragged into the sewers or alleyways, screaming all the way. The Master stands on top of the building with Luke and Darla on each side. "The Age of the Master has come!" he roars. Vampires cheer while humans cry out in terror.

"They are led like lambs to the slaughter, but before their shearers, they are not dumb, but very loud and violent," Luke intones. "How predictable."

Darla grins at the fleeing humans. After a moment of enjoying it, she whispers, "Master, my children are resting in earth filled coffins below. They will wake soon."

"Go to them," he permits. "Be sure they are treated as one of the elite in our new era."

She bows and smirks, "Of course, my Master." Luke glances at her with obvious disgust but says nothing.

**At the Library: **

Vampires explode into dust as wooden arrows fly. "Twelve," a red headed boy sounds off from the safety of a metal cage with two crossbows sticking out of it.

The elderly librarian paves through their lines with a two handed sword, slicing them limb from limb with each swing. "Don't stop until they're dust!" he shouts, beheading another.

Amy stands near a window with her own crossbow and shoots, missing her intended target but still nailing a vampire in the forehead. "Where is the Vampire Slayer you keep talking about?!" she cries out, reloading her bow clumsily. Harmony screams as she's pulled out a window by two vampires.

Giles grits his teeth. "She'll be here. She has to be." In the normal universe, Anya feels a dark chill go up her spine.

**A Few Days Later: **

Angel hides behind a barrel and reloads his crossbow. Bullets rain through the flimsy water barrel and blast him from his hiding place. Darla laughs evilly while her two favorite toys Willow and Xander fire their pistols repeatedly at the souled creature. "How the mighty have fallen," Darla hisses. "You were once a true monster, the Master's favorite. Now look at you. You are weak."

The dark haired man winces in pain at the gunshot wounds but levels his crossbow with one hand. "Strong enough to right one wrong." He pulls the trigger and Darla explodes into a cloud of ash.

Xander snarls harshly, "How dare you!"

Willow screams in outrage and shoots him until he can no longer move, reloading her gun twice in the process. Xander hugs her and she cuddles against him. They mourn their mother's loss quietly. A short while later, they drag the bullet-ridden vampire to their lair, chaining him up in a cage.

"Master," requests Xander furiously. "I want to kill him! May I?"

The Master sits on his throne and ponders thoughtfully. "Perhaps, but what does your beloved think?"

The sexy redhead snuggles against him and whispers, "I think we should keep him alive. He can be our puppy! We can play with him with knives and matches and all sorts of fun things!"

Xander's frown turns to a sadistic smirk, "Of course, my love. Torture is always better than simply killing him."

The Master smiles widely. "You make me so proud! Teach him a new level of pain for killing our sweet Darla!" Xander and Willow share a passionate kiss at the thought of causing such agony.

As they turn to leave, Xander calls over his shoulder, "New level of pain? That's just the beginning." He laughs as he leads his sweetheart away.

A vampire hurries to the Master's side as soon as they leave. "What news of my servant Luke?" inquires the Master vampire.

The minion hesitates. "My Lord…Luke is dead."

"How?! The Slayer is far from Sunnydale!"

Scratching his arm nervously, he responds, "The school librarian is a Watcher. He slew Luke with a sword. I barely got away to tell you!"

The Master sinks in his throne and weeps, "My poor son! My daughter! Both taken from me! I will avenge you, my children!"

Xander and Willow hear his cries through the pipes. "He must be having a good day," the vampiric boy comments snidely.

"Let's give Angel a good day," purrs Willow. "He'll sound just like Master." Xander's grin darkens with delight.

**About One Year Later: **

Xander sits on the far side of the room, tossing knives at a chained up and gagged human. "I am so bored!" he shouts to his lover. The muffled cry from a knife hitting the human's leg makes him smile. "What is there to do around here?"

"Tomorrow is Halloween. It could be fun," Willow suggests mischievously. She brushes Drusilla's hair slowly while nibbling on her ear. The dark haired vampiress giggles and holds a dolly close to her chest.

Drusilla murmurs, "Fun fun on dress up day!"

The Master rubs his temples. "Teenagers!"

The bleach-blond vampire Lord struts into the room. "Master, the boys are getting restless. I know it's supposed to be dead for the undead on Halloween or something, but a bloke needs a break."

"Fine! Go dress up! Cause some havoc! Wreak some mayhem, just be quiet!" the Master shouts.

Willow and Drusilla goes to either side of the Master and hugs his arms. "Thank you," the chorus sweetly. He sighs and gives them both a grandfatherly hug.

"I can't stay mad at you girls," he says tiredly. "Spike! Xander! Keep them safe. The Whitehats are still causing some trouble. If you find that bloody Librarian, kill him."

A short knife pierces the human's eye, making her scream through the gag. "We always keep them safe," Xander sneers. "I wouldn't let any filthy human touch my sweet." He draws her close and kisses her before her offering the injured human. Willow sighs dreamily at him. She pulls her red hair back behind her ear and pulls the knife out, making the human scream louder. She runs her tongue up the girl's cheek, slurping up the blood from the eye. Willow pulls the gag off and kisses the poor girl full on the mouth before finishing the human off with a quick twist of her head before she can react. Drusilla giggles madly when the body goes limp.

Willow stares at the body for a few moments. She turns to Xander and says simply, "Bored now." The Master laughs at their antics and claps slowly.

**At the Library: **

An older British man ducks under the sharp blade of a sword and rolls to the other side of the room. "Giles, it could work!" He counterattacks and pushes the Librarian back.

Giles grunts, "If it fails, they will be stronger then ever! We've lost too many as it is!" He kicks him in the gut and pushes him to the ground. Giles levels the sword to his throat. "It's too risky, Ethan."

Ethan kicks the sword away and jumps to his feet. He drops his sword and draws a knife, holding it to the other's throat. "Rupert, we won't have another chance like this. My contacts tell me that the vampires are probably coming out to play on Halloween. That never happens. This is the perfect chance."

Glaring into Ethan's eyes, Giles states, "How certain are you of this spell of yours? The last time you said that you could defeat the Master, the demoness Anyanka came close to killing me for summoning her, for all the good destroying her power did."

"Completely," Ethan replies confidently. "It will not fail this time. It may be enough to kill the Master. The rest will be easy to clean up."

"All we have left is Oz, Angel, Amy, Anya, and you," says Giles, pushing Ethan's blade away at the hilt. "If we lose anyone else and this fails, not even I will be able to stop them next time they go on a raid."

Ethan sighs, "I know this is asking a lot, old friend. But have faith in me. My powers have grown since the Master has taken over. I can do it."

"Just make sure that it doesn't harm our people," Giles warns. "If even one of them gets hurt because of your spell, I will gut you."

Ethan laughs. "Fair is fair. If I fail, you can gut me if the vampires don't do it first. It's time to open up shop!"

"Anya and Oz will help you out. Angel and I will keep watch until you have the wards up so that you aren't harmed by your…customers. Amy will advise your spell-casting. I don't like this idea, for the record." Ethan nods and picks up his sword on his way out.

* * *

Read and Review! I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**At Ethan's Shop just after Sunset: **

The door bursts open and vampiric minions pour into the store with automatic rifles trained on the owner. They fan out and make a path for their masters. Xander and Willow stroll into the store with a flair as their dark leather suits is outlined in dark red. Xander's clothing accents his black hair and matches his biker jacket nicely. Willow's red hair brings out the red in her dress strongly. Her hair falls over one eye and her cleavage is very visible from the low red leather corset she wears. Spike and Drusilla follow them in a tuxedo and a low cut red dress that is hiked up to show off her leg. Ethan stands behind the counter with his hands up. He watches them with a panicked expression, but his eyes are cold and calculating.

"Old bugger, we want costumes. What would you recommend?" Spike asks with a hint of politeness."

Drusilla groans, "I wanna play with the little man."

Spike wraps his arm around her and smiles, "You can play with him after we take our toys. Okay, kitten?" She nods and leans against his shoulder with a contented smile.

Ethan gestures at the costumes, and when Xander nods, he moves to look at them. He holds up a dark red trench coat that is complete with odd goggles and a wide-brimmed red hat. "This one would look splendid on you, sir." He holds it out to Spike. The vampire holds it up and glances at the costume's name.

"What do you think, Dru?" he asks while holding it for her to see. She giggles with excitement and nods slowly. She pulls him down to her level by the shirt.

She moans lustfully, "Spike makes me so happy." She kisses him deeply.

After a brief make-out session, he pulls away and states, "I'll take it."

"That will be—" Ethan begins.

Spike snaps, "Perhaps you misheard me, bloke. I said I'll take it. I'm not buying it."

"Of course," Ethan says with visible disappointment. His eyes dance with delight if anyone other than Willow were watching them. She smiles inquisitively while she watches him silently. Xander flips through the costumes until he finds one that he likes. He holds up the sleeveless t-shirt and dark pants. The dark goggles and thumb knives connected to them make him grin. He folds them under his arm and continues to wander the store.

Drusilla begins to hum and dance in slow circles around the store. Spike whispers to Ethan, "Isn't she a beauty? She's mine forever." Ethan does not answer, afraid of provoking them accidentally. She stops at the display of a long beautiful ball gown. She stares at it in awe and runs her fingers over the soft fabric slowly. The look in her eyes suddenly changes and she recoils from the costume as if burned. She growls and snarls at the dress as if it were the devil himself. Spike picks Ethan up by the shirt and says, "What was that?"

"It's just a dress," Ethan whispers quietly, staring down at the Vampire Lord. Dru moves to the next costume and sighs dreamily. She picks it up and holds it up to her chest. The strange skeletal costume has yellow contacts that are hanging in a small bag around its neck. She puts on the short white wig, not bothering to put her black hair up. Dru giggles and holds it close to her, making her way back to her lover's arms.

Spike drops the store owner and says menacingly, "Dru just spared your life for now." Ethan straightens his shirt and lets out a deep breath. '_That was close_,' he thinks.

The minions stand in a line with their weapons still trained on the British owner. Willow walks by, pushing their nozzles down one by one. "He's mine," she states with finality. They immediately lower all of their weapons and stand at attention. "Good pets," she says with a dangerous undertone to her voice. She eyes all of the costumes and walks to the opposite side of the room where the props are stored. The red-head seems completely oblivious to the colorful costumes surrounding her as she picks up a black notebook. The words: Death Note" are scrawled in white letters across its cover. She opens it and notices that it is blank. She stares for a moment and says, "Bored now." She walks over to Xander without having let go of it. She acts as if she is completely unaware of the book still in her hand.

Xander smiles evilly, "Our business is done here. We will repay your 'generosity' after Halloween. It's the least we can do after these slobs, "he gestures to the minions, "made a mess of the place. Let's go, Spike."

Spike states, "Dru said she wanted to play with the little man first."

Xander glances to Willow for support. She walks up to Dru from behind and slowly wraps her arms around her. "Wait for after Halloween and we can play with the little man all day and night. If we get him now, we only have a few hours." Dru's eyes widen and she nods quickly.

"Long play means not dull day," she says in a sage-like tone. Willow laughs at her and nips at her neck playfully before pulling away. Drusilla follows her as if she is in a trance. Willow licks her lips clean of Dru's blood and waltzes out of the store into the street. The two vampiresses waltz around the street, followed slowly by their men.

Xander rolls his eyes, "Women."

"But they're worth it," Spike replies evenly. Xander shrugs and follows without another word. The minions walk around the two couples in a wide box formation just in case the Whitehats make a surprise appearance.

**Back at the Store: **

Ethan sighs deeply and sits down on a chair. He picks up a notebook and begins jotting down the costumes that they took, especially the notebook that Willow stole. "This has to work," he whispers. "Things have to get better after Halloween!"

Giles stalks from the back room with a broadsword in his hand. "It had better." Ethan wipes a drop of sweat from his forehead and continues writing.

**

* * *

**

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Buffy-verse; hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Halloween Night: **

Ethan and Oz paint the back of the floor with elaborate circles and symbols. Anya grumbles as she carries in the two-faced statue, "If I had my powers, I would—"

"You would be an evil vengeance demon. Put the statue over there," Ethan states calmly. "Who knows? There may be a world where you haven't lost yours yet. With Janus, anything is possible!"

Anya sets the statue down and announces, "I want sex!"

"I don't care," Oz snaps. "If we don't finish this correctly, we will all be dead!" She quietly goes into a corner to stay out of the way and take care of herself. Amy enters the room with a large crystal orb.

Amy sighs, "I don't know if this will do much good, but it was my mother's. She used it for magic often. It's possible that it will boost the spell's power."

"Good, set it in the circle," Ethan instructs. They finish painting the symbols. The two men sit on either side of the statue near the faces. Oz mimics Ethan's movements, putting some paint on his forehead and nose. They read out loud simultaneously, "Please hear and grant our request, oh Janus. We are your faithful, degenerate sons."

The warrior librarian stands at the doorway with a broadsword in one hand and a crossbow in the other. He keeps the crossbow leveled at the chaos magician and continuously glances out into the shop to keep watch.

The eyes on the statue begin to glow with light. The crystal sphere lights up like a disco ball, shining as brightly as a star going supernova. The light dims to a glow.

**Elsewhere in Sunnydale: **

The teenagers and children of Sunnydale walk around with their parents decked in their finest costumes! Vampires have never hunted on Halloween night; they believe it is safe. The night has already begun to set in. The sun is set from view.

Unbeknownst to the hapless public, the demons, the Scourge of Sunnydale, the lifeless quartet of death; Xander, Willow, Drusilla, and Spike stalk the streets. They blend in with their costumes. The dark haired vampire has dark goggles over his eyes, a black muscle shirt on, dark baggy pants, and small curved blades hanging from his thumbs. His blood lust is in check with his woman at his side.

To commemorate their old times as humans, Willow dressed up as a ghost. The black notebook from Ethan's store is clutched firmly in her hand and her other hand is holding that of her love's. The poor humans would run in terror if they could see her smiling face.

The blonde haired British vampire of the 18th century wears a long red trench coat that raises his intimidation factor higher than it has been in centuries. The wide brimmed hat covers his hair and yellow goggles cover his hungry eyes. He twirls Drusilla under his arm as they dance through the streets. The people see them as happy, possibly drunk, trick or treaters, but no threat to them. They go about their business as usual.

Drusilla, the dark beautiful foreteller of the future, sings beautifully the lyrics that only make sense to her as Spike hums along. Her black hair is up in a bun under her white dreadlocked wig. A skeletal costume clothes her and a small black notebook hangs on a chain from her waist, pinned to the leg. She is the first to notice. Her yellow-tinted contacts cling to her face and magic spreads through the air like a thick mist. She sees the magic and embraces it as her body changes. The vampiric demon is cast out to be replaced by the soul of a Shinigami, equally deranged by poor Drusilla. The demon tries to retake the body, only to have a large holy bullet be put through its skull. Spike grins with longer vampire teeth than usual.

Drusilla tilts her head and says with surprising clarity, "I think the costume man tricked us, love."

Spike holsters his gun, stating, "I do not know who you are, magnificent creature, but I am Alucard, master vampire of all other vampires. I feel strangely…unbound! I am free of the Hellsings!" He examines at the familiar symbols on the back of his gloves but feels no binding power in them. His laugh resounds through the streets.

Drusilla says in a hushed tone, "I am Rem, the Shinigami of the Void."

Willow growls as she yanks the white blanket off of herself. She looks at Drusilla, giggles, and tackle hugs the strangely taller Drusilla. "Oh, Rem! I have missed you so much. Do you still love me?"

"Of course, Misa," Drusilla purrs. "How could I ever stop loving you?"

Alucard feels a strong hand reach from behind to grab his chin and snap his neck. The master vampire reconnects his spine with a twitch of his back. He spins on his feet and picks up the attacker by the throat. "Who are you, pest?"

The dark haired attacker snaps the vampire's elbow and knees him in the stomach before backing away. "I am Riddick the Furian. What are you?"

"We are all friends here!" Drusilla cries out. "Please. Follow me." Alucard has his massive gun pressed against Riddick/Xander's head while the Furian has his own blades hovering on either side of the vampire's throat. Willow pulls Drusilla down into a luscious kiss. The Shinigami returns the kiss passionately before lifting her off the ground with ease and holding her bridal style. Willow giggles happily and clings to her savior. The boys back away and follow, driven by a strong instinct to heed the women's wishes.

Drusilla's eyes glow with interest. The surrounding people have numbers and names over their heads. Her friends have no numbers. There is a blue mist radiating off of herself and the others in her company. A trail of it leads down the street towards a small shop. Children and adults run when they see Willow being carried in their midst unmasked.

Inside the shop, Giles peers out the window to see the quartet. He whispers, "You had better be right about making them weaker, Ethan."

"The redhead should be the most vulnerable! Kill her first. After that, you can take down the others in the confusion," Ethan calls back, praying intently to his god. Oz's eyes shimmer with chaotic power and fur forms on his arms.

Oz whispers, "If they come in here, I am taking Harris down."

Anya sits in the corner and whimpers, covering her head with her hands. "This is so stupid!" she cries. "I just want to be a demon again and go with my friends! I wish I were a demon again!" When none of her 'friends' appear to grant her wish, she openly weeps.

A few moments later, the Shinigami stalks into the room with the Furian. Arrows fly through her as she patiently looks around the room. She opens her notebook and starts jotting names down. Xander dashes forward with vampiric speed, slicing Giles' wrist to make him drop the sword. He follows up with a thrust kick that sends the librarian into the next room.

Anya bawls in the corner, covering her face with both hands. "I don't want to die!"

Willow stands outside with a content smile as she hears the sounds of pain.

On the inside, Giles shouts to Ethan who has backed into the other room, "End the spell! Now!" Giles can say no more while Xander tries to drive the thumb-blades into his eyes. They roll around on the floor, both trying to get the upper hand. Their powerful grips rival each other's. Ethan reaches for the statue to smash it when a strong gloved hand catches his wrist.

"Nah-ah-ah-ah, worm," says a deep smooth voice. He looks up to see Alucard staring down at him. "I don't think I will like that. You must be the fool responsible for summoning me to this plane of existence. Thank you!" Ethan screams as his arm is…relocated to attach at the joint to the far wall. His head follows soon after. The blood splatters all over the floor, being absorbed into Alucard. He laughs maniacally as the chaos wielding werewolf hurls a javelin at him. The spear goes through him and imbeds into the wall.

A moment later, the werewolf clutches his heart and falls to the ground dead. Ethan's screams distract Giles at the wrong moment…ending in the Furian's gory victory.

The Shinigami towers over Anya. Numbers flicker at irregular intervals above her head ranging from several hundreds of years to a single minute. "Lover," Drusilla calls. "This one isn't human. Now are you?"

Anya looks up through tear-soaked eyes, "T-They said I am because I lost my powers! I used to be a V-Vengeance Demon." A single look from Alucard causes her to break down in a hysterical crying fit again. Riddick joins them with his bloody hands.

Willow enters the store with a cheerful smile and a sadistic look in her eye. "Riddick, play nice with the child. I want answers." Anya instantly starts babbling about the spell, how it works from what she understands of it, how to break it, and its effects.

Alucard picks up the statue with a maniacal grin, "Fascinating toy. I think I'm going to keep it intact for awhile until we meet up with the master of the vampires around here. I want to see if he is up to my standards of wanton destruction!" Willow starts giggling while Drusilla pets the redhead's soft hair.

* * *

**Read and Review! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. at least it got published!**


End file.
